


Bedroom Hymns [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Bedroom Hymns [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (This is not a dark Shiro story), Aphrodisiacs, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Modification (pre-story), Body Worship, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), D/s elements, Dirty Talk, Elements of Feminization, F/M, Fucking Machines, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Massage, Medical Kink, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Royal Consort Roleplay, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Size Kink, Xenophilia, all characters are of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: His arm wasn't the only thing the Galra changed. They also gave him certain... needs.Shiro learns to make it work for him.





	Bedroom Hymns [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bedroom Hymns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628142) by [BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster). 
  * Inspired by [ART: You're Just Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412913) by [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix). 
  * Inspired by [ART: You're Just Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412913) by [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix). 



> The Desperate!Shiro fanart that is part of the cover is by Yue_ix. Thanks so much for letting me use your art and beta-ing untold numbers of my covers.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the chapter mp3 links for streaming.

### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Bedroom%20Hymns%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 38:03 | 26.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Bedroom%20Hymns%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 30:09 | 21.1 MB  
[Chapter 3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Bedroom%20Hymns%20Chapter%203.mp3) | 38:27 | 26.8 MB  
[Chapter 4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Bedroom%20Hymns%20Chapter%204.mp3) | 37:54 | 26.4 MB  
[Chapter 5](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Bedroom%20Hymns%20Chapter%205.mp3) | 42:04 | 29.2 MB  
[Chapter 6](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Voltron/Bedroom%20Hymns%20Chapter%206.mp3) | 43:31 | 30.2 MB  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Voltron/Bedroom%20Hymns.m4b) | 3:50:08 | 109.7 MB  
  
### Music

_Fever_ by Adam Lambert

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
